


Even now, you won't change.

by Blueeyedlistener



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aria isn't taking crap from anyone, Cussing, Kayden is only here for a few seconds, One of the two is very low, Sisterly dislike/hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Years have passed since Alec's death, but how is Aria supposed to react when her sister comes crawling back asking for favors?





	

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, neither of these two are canon just yet.  
> Maybe one day.

It had been years; Six years on this day to be exact. Following her morning routine, Aria woke up and got dressed for work, brushed her hair and her teeth, made sure everything she needed was gathered together in her purse on the kitchen table and made her morning glass of tea. She disliked the taste of coffee; It wasn't too much of a dislike, she'd drink it if there wasn't a different option or if she needed something stronger than tea. Pictures stayed hung on the walls of the house along with placed on tv stands and such, like they were back when Alec was growing up with his family and like Aria grew up with them placed. Her phone had begun to ring within her purse and she dug through the few items she had in there to grab her cell phone. "Hello? Uncle Kayden, good to hear from you. How is everything?" 

"It's all still hanging in there, Can't complain too much. How are you holding up?" Despite everything, her uncle always made sure to try to call at least once a week to keep tabs on his nieces-or at least one of them. He kept the conversations short and sweet unless Aria began to tell him about any problems she was having. "Same old, same old. Work is still busy as ever, along with the bakery on the side and monthly bills, I'm sure you know how it is. Hey- I'm sorry but there's someone here so I gotta go. Talk to you next week?" She could hear his chuckle through the phone as he responded. "Sure, you got it Kiddo." Hanging up the phone, Aria walked over to the door and opened it as the sight before her fueled a flame in her heart that she thought had finally gone out. 

" _What do you want?"_ Staring at the black-haired girl in front of her, her words came out full of anger and spite. "Now, Now dear sister, is that anyway to treat your twin?"  _Twin._ Aria hated hearing that word from her; She hated even hearing the word 'sister' come from the other female. They had been close when they were little but one day, their bond suddenly changed and two looked to each other as strangers did on the street. "I'll ask you one more time, but a little bit slower and clearer in case you didn't understand the first time. What. Do. You. Want?" Forcing her way in, Aria was pushed to the side as the other stepped into their childhood home. "It's simple, really. Just a few favors." Gritting her teeth, Aria used what little self-control she had at the moment to refrain from landing a hit on the female-at least for the moment being. "You have a minute to start talking or else I'm throwing you out of this house."   
  
Watching as a smirk grew on the other's face, Aria gripped the counter behind her as her knuckles turned white. "You couldn't hurt a fly, dear sister. That's not important though. The matter of business that I'm here for is this; I'm just simply here to collect a few items of his for some quick cash."   
" _Excuse me?_ You're going to come here just to find things to  _sell?_ Things that belonged to  _father._ Not just some random person, but the man that raised a family in this house. That's a new low, even for you." Shrugging, the black-haired girl showed no signs of caring. Attracting the other's attention, Aria opened up the door. "Get out.  _Now."_    
  
The black-haired girl walked up to Aria and stared her down. "And if I don't?" Taken aback, she was shocked with Aria grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and shoved her into the door. "You will. Either you can walk out on your own, or I can make you leave." The black-haired girl cackled for a few moments and responded by spitting into Aria's face; Causing Aria to lose her temper and forcibly throw the other through the door and down to the concrete outside. Walking out as the other tried to push herself up, Aria squatted down and stared into the others' eyes. "Don't you  _ever_ , and I mean  _ **ever,**_ come back to this house. Don't bother to call me, Don't bother to write me. Until you decide to change, don't you even think about contacting me."   
  
"I don't see why you're so upset about this," She started as she stood, Aria doing the same. "He was a pathetic excuse for a parent, we both know this. He sucked at having a backbone, and he was too nice to yell at us for every mistake we made. He rarely told us 'no', and he even encouraged us to do things that he knew we wouldn't go through with."   
"Those things make you think he was a horrible father? I don't know what your definition of a good father is but apparently, it's a messed up definition because all he ever wanted was to make sure we were happy; Even after mom left and wasn't here to help take care of us! When we were sick, he'd stay home to watch over us instead of going to work and just dropping us off with Uncle Kayden. If we wanted something, he'd buy it for us even if he knew we couldn't afford it but he made up for it by working extra hours at the bakery. I don't know your definition of a good father, but it must be fucked up because as far as I'm concerned, he was a damn good father. Now, get your ass off of my property and don't ever think about coming back."   
  
Staring at Aria with a mixed glare of anger and hatred, the other huffed and turned to leave. As she walked through the gate and exited the yard, she threw up a 'friendly' middle finger followed by a 'fuck you; Aria walked back into the house and grabbed her things as she had to prepare to go to work, which she was now late for. 


End file.
